


How I feel

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis/Eureka
Genre: Crossover, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Atlantis is on Earth, Dr. David Parrish and Dr. Alison Porter are sent to Eureka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinkafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/gifts).



> I don't own anything, not even my car. For the [](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/profile)[**helpthesouth**](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/) and [](http://rinkafic.livejournal.com/profile)[**rinkafic**](http://rinkafic.livejournal.com/)

_**How I feel**_  
Title: How I feel  
Author: Leia/[](http://camshaft22.livejournal.com/profile)[ **camshaft22**](http://camshaft22.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis/Eureka  
Rating: PG  
Notes: I don't own anything, not even my car. For the [](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/profile)[**helpthesouth**](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/) and [](http://rinkafic.livejournal.com/profile)[**rinkafic**](http://rinkafic.livejournal.com/)  
Characters: David Parrish, Alison Porter, Evan Lorne, Laura Cadman  
Word count: 1,675  
Summary: While Atlantis is on Earth, Dr. David Parrish and Dr. Alison Porter are sent to Eureka

"This sucks."

Alison looked at him with a nod. "It really does,"

"I can't believe that we're being forced to leave like this? Just because we're specialized-" David ranted, so upset.

"I know? I agree, but with the Eureka project, we can stick close, still be a part of the Stargate Program without just sitting around and doing nothing."

"They could put us on Gate Teams," David told her. "We're just as capable, maybe more so than the ones they have. We survived Pegasus!"

"They didn't have any slots. Besides, you know since they found the Destiny, Atlantis has, yet, again, become the Red Headed stepchild of the program." David scowled at her as she shrugged. "What? It's true!"

"Be that as it may, we still could've been useful. I don't want to move."

"Well, at least you won't be alone. I'll be there."

"As much as i like you, Alison, you're no Evan Lorne."

"Well, you're no Laura Cadman either. So? Have you talked to either of them?"

David shook his head no. "Evan is offworld. I'm not even going to be able to say goodbye properly. Or tell him how much I care for him."

"Laura is at the Alpha site. I know the feeling," Alison told him. “So, are you guys still stuck at first base?” she questioned.

“I don’t know. We know each other is Gay and that we might be interested. Or in my case, head over heels. That’s as far as we got before this all happened.”

“Oh, David. I’m sorry.”

David pulled her into a hug. "Well, at least it's not too far away? and when Atlantis goes back, we have a place."

"We have a place," Alison echoed.

***

David looked around easily realizing that Eureka wasn’t normal. It was another of the nation’s great secrets. Much like the Stargate Program. He stepped into his house and tossed his duffel on the couch, flopping into a chair and wondering what he was going to do now. The paperwork had been a nightmare, the secrecy even more so. The new Scientist orientation was boring as well. But it was helpful at least. He knew where not to go and that there was constant trouble. David wanted so bad to talk to Evan and feel the sea breeze as he stood on one of the piers. To not be here in this strange and completely oddball town.

He forced himself to his feet, knowing he needed to get started. Global Dynamics had a very nice lab all set up for him and he needed to get started. He was always most comfortable when he was working in the dirt. Plus the idea of making food for soldiers in the field that didn’t taste terrible and had enough nutrients to keep them even a little healthier was something he sort of liked. It was an easy but intensive project and he would enjoy it.

***

David looked up as Alison entered the lab. “Ah. Lunchtime?”

“More like breakfast. I’ve been up all night working and realized that we had a date,” Alison told him, looking a little tired.

“Are you sure you want to go? We can get lunch another time…”

“No, I promised and trust me, I need the break. But… David, David, their biological technology… it’s so close to be viable. I’ve been able to do more with the Wraith Tech than ever before. I think I could grow a hive if I felt like it… without having a host.”

“Seriously?” David asked. “So, you could come up with something that would kill one.”

“Bingo,” Alison told him with a grin. “We could have finally found a way.”

David grinned and hugged her close. “Oh God, that would be… That would be fantastic. We could go home.”

Alison nodded. “Exactly!” she said. “We could stop the Wraith and explore! Maybe even defect from Earth, become more of a colony or something.”

David chuckled. “I think you might be dreaming a bit,” he told her as they walked towards the café. He stopped as his jaw dropped. “Evan?” he asked as Major Lorne hurried towards them, dressed in a Sheriff’s uniform and carrying a large watermelon.

“Excuse me, please!” he called out, rushing past people on the street.

“Evan! How are-“ David started as Evan brushed past him without even stopping. “Evan?”

Alison looked at Evan, her jaw dropping in shock.

David watched as he went past them, not even hesitating or pausing in recognition. As they watched in confusion, a woman with red hair followed in Evan’s wake.

“Laura?” Alison asked as the woman stopped.

“Are you talking to me?”

“Yeah, that’s your name,” Alison scoffed at her. “What the hell are you and Evan doing here?”  
Laura looked at her like she was nuts. “Lady, I’ve never met you before in my life and I don’t have a clue who Evan is. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to catch up.”

Alison stood, looking like she had been slapped as Laura left them behind. She and David stood together, dumfounded and feeling a little lost.

***

“So, who did we see?”

“I don’t know. But it was them,”

“What should we do about this?”

Alison licked her lips and didn’t answer. David drank his tea and tried to wrap his head around what happened.

“Twins?”

“That only happens in movies.”

“I’m open to suggestion,” Alison told him.

“We need to actually talk to them. I know they’ll think we’re insane, but we need to talk to them, see who the hell they are.”

Alison nodded. “So, we need to find them,” she told him.

“Shouldn’t be too hard. The Lorne clone had a Sherriff uniform on.

“I know, but what do we even say?” Alison told him.

David stood up. “Well, the only way we’ll find out is just do it. I’m sure something will come to me.”

Alison joined him as they made their way to the Sheriff’s office.

***

Andy smiled as the new arrivals, Dr. Parrish (Not the mean one, but the new one) and Dr. Alison Porter, entered the office. “Hello. Can I help you both?”

David looked at him. “Um… Yes. Possibly. You see, you look remarkably like a friend of ours… and I was wondering if you knew Evan Lorne. Maybe you two are related?” he asked, his eyes solidly on Andy’s face.

Andy shook his head. “Nope. I don’t have relations. I’m a robot,” he said, still smiling cheerfully.

“A robot?” Alison asked. “I knew they had perfected the technology, but I hadn’t… Wow. Who created you?” Andy hesitated as Alison’s eyes went wide. “Oh my God, I’m sorry. That was rude,” she said, blushing.

“Not a problem, but I don’t know why your friend looks like me,” Andy told them. “But I’m glad I do. I like how I look.”

David looked at him. “Well, thanks,” he said, swallowing thickly. “Be seeing you around,” David said, leaving the office as he stalked towards his house.

Alison looked at the Deputy. “Uh… You look like someone he really cares for. Sorry,” she said, hurrying after him.

Andy frowned and watched them go, tilting his head in confusion.

***

David started to prune his trees, missing Evan so badly. Alison had been around but he just wasn’t in the mood. He missed Evan. David didn’t even get to tell him goodbye and their email, phone calls and mail were being monitored. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell might not be an issue anymore, but it’s not like it made it easier for anyone who was and David wouldn’t ruin his chances at promotion.

He viciously cut off one of the Aralia spinosa branches, trying to shape the tree from its wild growth, starting as he heard a throat clear behind him. David sighed and stepped off the ladder. “Look, Alison, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I think I’d rather be alone with the tree right now.”

“Even if I’m not Alison?” Evan Lorne asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at him.

“Ah. Deputy,” David said, his face closing off as he saw the doppelganger. “What can I help you with?”

“Uh, what?” Evan asked, confused. “David, I’m not a deputy. It’s me, Evan. I came to bring you back home to Atlantis.”

David frowned. “You came for me?” he asked, trying to calm his excitement. “It’s not like they’re keeping me locked up here. Besides, this was the only way I could keep my spot on Atlantis,” David told him with a smile. “I have to admit, I would’ve rather been able to talk to you before I left, but…” he paused and looked at him. “I’m really glad to see you.”

Evan looked at him, taking a deep breath as he was treated so casually. “David, I-“

“Did you know that you have a doppelganger here? Seriously, exactly like you. Except, now that I’ve looked closer, he has slightly longer hair than you do. But, it’s similar,” David remarked. “How long are you here for anyway?”

“I… Um, a few days,” Evan said. “I’ve gotten some leave time,” he told him awkwardly. “Look, David. I just knew you were gone, not that you apparently came to keep your slot in Atlantis… I, uh… I don’t even know how to start.”

David looked at him. “I find that the beginning is a good place.”

“I love you.”

At Evan’s words, David’s expression went to shock. He walked forward and kissed him fiercely. “I was hoping so long that you’d say that… that you felt the same as I do…”

“I do. I definitely do,” Evan told him with a grin.

They kissed again as the sun began to set.

FIN  



	2. Meanwhile

_**Meanwhile**_  
Title: Meanwhile  
Author: Leia/Camshaft22  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis/Sanctuary  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: For [](http://rinkafic.livejournal.com/profile)[**rinkafic**](http://rinkafic.livejournal.com/) . I don't own anything, not even my car.  
Pairing: Evan Lorne/Nikola Tesla  
Word count: 1,049  
  
Evan Lorne looked around the city, wondering why he had to follow up on this. Why not Sheppard? He had the stronger gene and all he really wanted to do was track David down.

Eureka.

Where the hell was that anyway?

Evan sighed and forced himself to focus on his mission. There was something Ancient related in this area; Rodney had pinpointed it with some new do-dad thing. So, he’d get the do-hickey and then find David. He’d rescue him. Evan knew it was some sort of project with the world’s greatest minds. Part of him was very proud that David qualified for it but he missed him so much. It kind of hurt actually.

So, he’d find this Ancient do-hickey and then get back to it.

***

Evan carried the device that he had been sent after, marveling at how easy that was for once. No weirded out villagers, no fertility rites… it was kind of freaking him out how easy and normal it was.

Then he saw David step out of the shadows with darkened hair.

“David?!” he said, alarmed. He wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near here!

The man turned and smiled. “I don’t know who David is, but you’re certainly interesting.”

Evan crossed the distance, getting closer, David’s doppleganger looking with interest at the Ancient Device.

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for something. Who do you think you are?”

“David, you know me. It’s me, Evan. What the hell has Eureka done to you?” he asked as David raised his eyebrow and frowned thoughtfully.

“I’m not who you believe I am. But perhaps this would be better discussed over a glass of wine.”

Evan looked at him, seeing that this wasn’t his David… but he wanted so badly. He sighed and nodded, knowing this was likely a mistake.

***

The Man’s hotel room was old school elegant. Evan didn’t even know places like this existed anymore. He watched the other man walk across the floor, graceful, elegant… not David after all. It wasn’t that David was not elegant, but he still moved very gawky, not seeming to realize how very tall he was sometimes. Evan hurt and wished for him to be here with him, so he could see his double. David would probably be very shy about it, probably curious and talking two miles a second, just trying to piece together a reason for this happening. Two people who looked exactly the same.

The odds were really astonishing.

Evan sighed to himself. He was starting to hear David in his subconscious. Great. This was beyond his control.

“You look troubled. It’s not the mistake you made earlier, is it? Because I’m not insulted. Confused, definitely, but not insulted.”

“You look like someone I know.”

“I look like someone you love. Have you told him?”

Evan shook his head no. “No. Not the way I should’ve,” he admitted.

“We can pretend. I look like this guy, I’m also very aroused... You’re so messed up, you can’t think straight. We can fuck, you can pretend that you got drunk… or hell get drunk and we have our fun and you can go to your David and then fuck him.”

Evan knew he should’ve just flipped off the guy but he looked at him expectantly and Evan couldn’t find the will to leave. Not after that. He put his objective carefully away and smiled, turning his full attention to David’s clone.

“Now you’re getting with it,” the man said with a smirk as he drained the last of his wine.

Evan shook his head and started taking off his street clothes, quickly getting naked.

Not!David stood up and started taking off his suit, each moment carefully measured and elegant. Evan watched him, mesmerized and distracted. He jumps when he realizes that the man is idly tracing his tattoos and cupping his hard dick.

“Back with us?” David’s voice fills his ears, throaty and rich.

“Yes… God yes,” Evan says out loud, wanting this so much he couldn’t stand it.

“Hands and knees, on the bed,” The man orders as Evan finds himself rushing to obey. He doesn’t really care though. It’s nice to be ordered around a little. He hisses as he feels the cold lube touch his asshole, spread carefully. Evan’s so horny; he just wants to feel something. He pushes back as he hears laughter from the other man.

“Patience,” he tells him.

“Is not a virtue I possess,” Evan counters. “Please.”

In answer, Evan feels two long fingers slip into his asshole, moving in and out and stretching him gently. He moans out, feeling something white hot shoot through him as his partner strokes his prostate then pull free his fingers. As he’s trying to deal with the intensity of that, Evan feels something thicker filling the void.

“Oh God,” Evan breathes out and pushes back towards the man.

“Calm. I’m going to fuck you. Relax,” he says as Evan leans down a little more, lifting his hips and relaxes, feeling the thickness of his partner’s cock fill his ass. “So good. So very tight,” Evan heard him say as he felt the man’s cock push in deeper.

“Please… Please,” Evan begged.

The man smirked and started thrusting in and out, hitting Evan’s prostate hard, knowing exactly how to make Evan’s eyes roll back into his head with pleasure. It was an exquisite torture as the man’s long, reedy fingers caressed and then stroked up and down Evan’s cock until his vision when white and he came with a yell. The man wasn’t far behind, thrusting in and out until he filled Evan’s ass with his come.

“Rest… You’ve earned it.”

Evan scoffed and rolled over, going to sleep as the man cleaned them both up and then went to the artifact.

The last thing Evan heard was a sigh and him talking mostly to himself.

“Damn. I had hoped this was the one that would give me my vampirism back.”

***

Evan woke up alone with a note on the pillow.

 _Evan,_

 _You need to find this David of yours._

 _Thanks for a lovely time._

 _Nikola Tesla._

Evan frowned. The guy could’ve at least used a real name. But he was right. Evan needed to go to Eureka.

FIN  



End file.
